Cue Cards
by bailey1ak
Summary: Jennifer overhears something not meant for her ears. Ronon/Keller fluff.
1. Just Take a Deep Breath

_**A/N: **__Didn't really like what happened after Tracker in respect to Ronon/Jennifer, so this story is just a little fluff, while I ignore what happened after that episode, as I think we all should. Thank you to Nika for the quick beta turn around._

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 - Tracker.

* * *

**1 – Just Take a Deep Breath**

Jennifer's heart felt like it was beating in her throat. She was having trouble breathing and her mind felt clogged yet empty at the same time. She continued running until she reached her room, where she was safe. After locking her door for good measure she laid on her back across her bed, throwing her arm across her closed eyes.

She would probably relive what she heard over and over for days on end. She could hear Rodney's voice,_ "Ok, here's the thing: I've been thinking and, uh, I need to know your intentions."_

Then Ronon had answered; first no, making her heart cry out, then yes, causing it to soar.

It's not like she intended to overhear what she did, she'd been heading for the gym. It was her and Ronon's scheduled sparring time. She hadn't been sure they were still on and hadn't even been sure he would be there. But she'd headed there anyway to make sure she wasn't leaving the big guy hanging.

Their mission today to M33-985 had not gone off well; she'd been kidnapped and then helped her kidnapper/runner and the young girl with him who'd been injured. There had even been Wraith. For the betting pools on Atlantis she was sure it was a very successful mission. Oh yeah… she'd also been hit with a stunner, several times in fact. So, for those betting individuals it'd been a literal jackpot, she really needed to get in on the "What will Keller encounter on her mission this time pool."

She thought that Ronon would expect her to be busy in the infirmary with Celise or exhausted, but then she'd gotten near the doorway to the gym and overheard a conversation never meant for her ears.

She could hear Rodney's next question just as clear as when she'd been standing just outside the gym. _"I mean, are you interested in her in a… romantic fashion?" _Then the Satedan responded making her heart plummet again before swelling with hope as he changed his answers once more.

Now that she rehashed the conversation in her head Ronon's answers were not… exuding confidence. He flip-flopped quite a bit with no then yes, followed again by no then yes. Jennifer rolled onto her side and closed her eyes trying to forget it all. She needed sleep, maybe it would all seem clearer in the morning.

Jennifer slept very restlessly and finally gave up at about four in the morning. She tied her tennis shoes that she had kicked off the night before and decided to try to clear her mind with an early morning run, but it was not helping.

Now that she was out running she could do nothing but remember the conversation that she overheard and all of her doubts that followed.

_Was Ronon just messing with Rodney?_

_Was it a competitive thing?_

_Are his intentions serious, or just the at-this-moment kind of intentions?_

When she finally stopped and looked around she found herself out on the pier overlooking the water. The sound of the water lapping against the city set a rhythm for her churning thoughts.

_Could they actually have a relationship?_

_Would she lose him as a friend if they tried and failed?_

_What would people think?_

_Would he regret it once he found what she was like, all of her faults, her obvious fears, their many apparent differences?_

_I'm not his type… so why me?_

That last question was probably the one that scared her the most. He was this fierce warrior type, while she was the clumsy, studious type. What would ever attract someone like him to her?

For her everything about Ronon was an attraction. The fierce warrior had the biggest heart. She could see it the moment she met the man. When he walked into the infirmary the staff would run for cover, too nervous to treat him, yet she could see through his bluster. It was always satisfying to stand her ground with him, to go toe to toe with his surly, silent brooding. She always smirked at the looks the staff gave her at first trying to figure out how she was able to stand the scary man. Later they just shook their heads and pointed him in her direction, glad they no longer had to act busy since he would only let her treat him.

The Marines would say relentlessly, but she thought it was patiently, he trained the men going offworld to defend and fight, giving them the best chance to make it back alive. He was always ready to defend and protect the members of the expedition, even those he didn't understand or found annoying, those he thought had no business being in this galaxy were protected, many times resulting in his own injury.

Then there was his team… his family. Colonel Sheppard… who he respected and loved like a best friend and older brother rolled into one. He'd follow Sheppard into a fire without asking why, or more precisely, a hive ship with only his blaster, Sheppard for backup and a nod from the Colonel. Teyla…she was the sister who kept him honest with himself, and helped him reign in his temper. They seemed to share a bond that didn't always need words; sometimes it was just a look. Rodney… the annoying, know-it-all little brother, who rarely got to see the concern or care Ronon held for him, both too busy trying to outdo the other.

Focusing on her surroundings for a moment she realized that it was no longer dark out. In fact, the sun was high and beginning to warm her skin. She would need to hurry to make it back with enough time to shower before her shift. She took one last moment to close her eyes and soak up a moment of the sound of the waves, smell of salt in the air and the warmth of the sun, for that one moment her mind held nothing. In the next moment her thoughts were running as she did the same back to her room.

With her mind stewing on what she overheard mixed with all of her fears and the many doubts, she contemplated doing nothing. She could just forget the conversation between the soldier and the scientist existed. If either were interested in her, they would make it known to her and she could deal with it then.

But Jennifer had never been good at pretending. That's why she sucked big time at girl's poker night. She knew both men would know something was wrong, they just wouldn't know what. She had always shied away from being the bold, brave one, but with her feet pounding the ground as she ran the rest of the way to her room she resolved to face this head on, to find the courage and take control, it could change her life.


	2. Point of No Return

_**A/N: **__Thank you everyone for all of the great reviews. Loved every single one of them!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 - Tracker.

* * *

**2 – Point of No Return**

Jennifer sat at her desk trying to get up the same amount of resolve she had before she came to work. She planned to take control, to be the smart, strong and articulate grown-up she was. But here she sat trying to figure out what to do and hoping she could find a way to justify doing nothing. She wanted to ask Ronon exactly what he meant when he and Rodney had discussed intentions and romantic interest in her. She was smart enough to admit to herself she would probably not have the guts to come right out and ask either of them.

If this were high school a friend would always volunteer to go ask for you. Not that she ever tried that approach. She'd been quite a few years younger then her fellow students and thus hadn't dated. There had been a few crushes for her, but they went unrequited. She'd been too young for most to want to befriend, and definitely not a cool date choice.

There was always the infamous passing a note avenue most students had participated in, although in her case only as one of the passers. The girl or guy would write a note:

Do you like Jane Doe?

Yes or No

Circle one, then pass it back.

It would get passed usually through several hands to the intended person and then the answer would be passed back. She was starting to understand the appeal in the note approach. You didn't have to actually look the person in the eye, no embarrassment or nervousness.

For a moment her mind ran away from her fantasizing how that scenario might play out, maybe during a briefing, with each member in the room slipping it to the next until it finally reached Ronon's hands.

Do you like Jennifer Keller?

Yes or No

Circle one, then pass it back.

Jenn shook her head and the image out of her head. This was obviously taking it's toll on her poor, overworked mind. If she wanted to know what the big and burly man thought of her she was just going to have to ask.

Being a great list maker, Jennifer began to write each of the questions bombarding her mind since the unfortunate eaves dropping incident last night, on separate post-it notes.

_Are you just messing with Rodney?_

_Is it a competitive thing?_

_Are your intentions serious or just the at-this-moment kind of intentions?_

_Do you really think about us having a relationship?_

_Would I lose you as a friend if we try this and fail?_

_What is everyone going to think?_

_Are you going to regret this once you find what I'm like, all my faults, my obvious fears, our many apparent differences?_

_I'm so not your type… so why me?_

She read and re-read her notes. Jenn found she wanted to know the answer to each and every one of them. She knew she had fallen in love with Ronon a long time ago, she may not be sure of exactly when, but he begun winning her heart upon their meeting and he continued capturing more and more of it with each encounter.

Jennifer sprung up from her seat, grabbed her makeshift cue cards and headed out of the infirmary. She tried not to think of what she was about to do for fear she would lose her courage.

In a few minutes she was standing in front of Ronon's quarters. She heard the door chime in his room several times, but there was no answer. When she waved her hand in front of the sensor his door slid open, revealing an empty room. She wasn't surprised he hadn't locked it. Locking it wouldn't have been in his nature. It would indicate a kind of permanence and placed value on a place. No one had the nerve to venture into his room uninvited anyway.

Yet she found herself moving into his room, wandering around and touching his stuff. The room smelled of Ronon and she found it comforting. The smell of worn leather had never held much appeal to her in the past. It was a smell that was associated with farms, ranches or a furniture store. Now the smell was something she treasured and associated with the strong, sexy Satedan. After a few minutes of being lost to her senses she pulled herself together to leave. As she approached the door she looked down at her cue cards and realized once she left she wouldn't have the courage to return.

With determination she threw caution to the wind and began sticking the post-its up around the room. She set them everywhere, the bedside table, desk, back of the door where he would see it before he left his room, even the walls. The post-its were pink, so they wouldn't be hard to miss, especially in a man's room. Then she promptly let herself out of his room and started walking away.

Jennifer only made it as far as down the hall and around the corner before she froze. What in the hell was she doing. She wasn't ready for this… how she ever thought Ronon would be interested in her… really, there were so many others that were much better suited to the man.

She turned and started back towards his room. As she neared the corner she heard voices. They sounded far away, but she knew immediately that it was Colonel Sheppard and Ronon. She paused were she was staying out of view. She could hear Sheppard's voice and she recognized Ronon's steps. He didn't walk with purpose as you would expect of a man so sure of himself and capable, rather he seemed to saunter, making his step pattern very unique. His only other mode was stealth, blaster drawn, moving heal to toe soundlessly. He resembled a cat stalking a bird, his every step calculated and fluid.

She hadn't heard Sheppard's words, but she could hear Ronon's response, "This Lee character was a really good fighter then, he could fight… dragons?"

She heard the excitement over Ronon's interest in Sheppard's voice as his words began to come faster, his voice more animated. "No, he didn't fight dragons. He specialized in the martial arts, actually created his own style. Bruce Lee was a real person."

"What… I thought art was like paintings and things, was he like Lorne?"

"No, he wasn't an artist. Martial arts are the category his type of fighting falls into," John sounded like he was tired of trying to explain. "You are just going to have to trust me big guy. Come to my room in a few minutes, I'll see if I can find any popcorn." John slapped Ronon on the back before stepping into his room.

Jennifer heard Ronon walk a bit further down the hall towards her and then stop. He seemed to pause for a moment before entering his room. That was it, nothing she could do about it now. Jenn let out a quiet groan, why did she have to be all brave for that moment?

She turned around and ran. She didn't stop until she was out on the East pier. What was she going to do? Her stomach was tight and she couldn't take a deep breath. She tried concentrating on the surroundings with only her senses. It worked early this morning if only for a moment, but the dread she was feeling was too overwhelming.

She knew once he saw the notes, which she was sure he had by now, he would come find her. He liked to meet things head on, she had no doubt he would find her out here eventually, but this bought her some time while she tried to reign in her panic and get herself under control.


	3. Aftermath

_**A/N: **__The reviews you all have left have been nothing but AWESOME, thank you so very much!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 - Tracker.

* * *

**3 – Aftermath**

Ronon stood in front of the door to his room. He had gotten back just a bit ago from a very dreary planet, and then sat through a boring briefing with the team and Woolsey. He'd agreed to watch a movie with Sheppard shortly, but had hoped to maybe take a shower before he went over. Maybe instead he should just go for a short walk and see if he stumbled upon the Doc.

He hadn't seen her since last night in the infirmary with Celise. He wondered how she was doing, or better yet, what she was doing. He hesitated for one an extra moment before sliding his hand over his door sensor and entering his darkened room. His mind wandered to the talk that he and Rodney had in the gym about Jennifer. He always suspected that the scientist was interested in Jennifer; he just ignored it, hoping that it would go away. He wasn't happy that Rodney was still interested in Jennifer, he didn't like the nervous way it made him feel.

Ronon wasn't completely confident that he was the type of man Jennifer would be interested in. Rodney was a Doctor like Jennifer and although the conversations those two had on missions had always bored Ronon, Rodney and Jennifer always seemed to enjoy the verbal exchange. They both also were from and understood Earth's customs and way of life. They had a common background to draw from.

Ronon hit the lights and headed toward his dresser, but immediately something caught his eye. His body immediately tensed and went on alert. Someone had been in his room.

He pivoted around and saw something pink on the wall. He had thought he smelled the sweet scent that he associated with Jennifer when he first entered his room, maybe even wisps of it in the hall outside his door. He had ignored it though because he was continually thinking and dreaming about her, he just figured it was getting worse. Now he began to think maybe she had been here.

He took a deep breath, relaxing his body while taking in the sweet smell, it was similar to the smell in the kitchen on days that the cooks made sugar cookies with a little bit of a Satedan meadow in springtime mixed in. The thought she had been in his room made him extremely happy as he walked over to the pink paper attached to his wall. He studied it for a moment before ripping it off.

_Is it a competitive thing?_

What the hell was this? Is what a competitive thing? He looked around the room perplexed. The note was in her handwriting, but he had no idea what the note meant. Another flash of pink caught his eye on the opposing wall. He walked to it and again studied it before ripping it off.

_Are you just messing with Rodney?_

What is the girl going on about? He was always messing with Rodney, especially when he was annoying Ronon. It could be a great source of entertainment when the missions were boring too. He didn't know exactly what she was referring to. It sounded like she was upset though. Had he done something to Rodney that upset her? If she was upset, did it indicate that she had feelings for the scientist? He felt his heart fall a little at that thought and looked around his room with a more critical eye. He noticed there were actually several pink notes littering his room. He was probably not reading these in their intended order, seeing how they weren't making a lot of sense.

He found one on his bedside table that caused his heart rate to speed up.

_Are your intentions serious or just the at-this-moment kind of intentions?_

Well that wasn't good. She obviously over heard him and Rodney in the gym. Was she mad? Dammit why hadn't she just come in the gym? He immediately knew why. Jennifer would've been embarrassed and wouldn't want to be put on the spot or hurt anyone. He was sure she probably had left quickly hoping not to have been detected.

Obviously, he thought looking around the room; she had been dwelling on the conversation and had many questions or worries crowding her head. She must have come by to talk with him and found the room empty. "Stupid briefing," he grumbled as he picked up a note on his bed.

_Do you really think about us having a relationship?_

He read and reread the note. Did she? He couldn't help but read the note with a hopeful tone. He needed to see her. He needed to tell her that all he ever thought about was the possibility of a relationship.

He collected the three other notes he saw and shuffled through them. Each one offering him more hope and widening his grin.

_Would I lose you as a friend if we try this and fail?_

_What is everyone going to think?_

_Are you going to regret this once you find what I'm like, all my faults, my obvious fears, our many apparent differences?_

The last one he read made him smile, it was so like her. It just reconfirmed why he loved the girl. She was so sure about everything she believed in. She was so strong and capable in the infirmary. She was becoming more competent in the field even. But the biggest attraction for him was that she was not afraid of him, even defied him at times. The woman could be so exasperating, yet cute. A very maddening combination at times.

Ronon tapped his com link, "Sheppard."

"Don't worry, I promise it's a guy movie, lots of fight scenes. Just get your butt over here." Sheppard relayed in his patient, yet annoyed voice.

"Gonna have to do the movie another night. I have something I need to take care of," Ronon replied as he caressed the notes without conscious thought.

"Like what," Sheppard asked suspiciously.

"Just something," Ronon replied noticing a pink note attached to the door that he had missed earlier. "Gotta go," Ronon said without waiting to see if Sheppard replied. He was already headed for the door.

_I'm so not your type… so why me?_

He waved the sensor for his door and watched it slide back, with all of the pink notes in his hand he headed out to find his girl.


	4. Finding Peace

_**A/N: **__This is the last chapter. Thank you everyone for all of your great reviews._

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 - Tracker.

**

* * *

**

4 – Finding Peace

Ronon finally found her out on a pier at the edge of the city. It had been frustrating to search for her with no success. He could have called her on the com link, but he didn't want her to know he was trying to find her. It gave him time to think about the questions she had asked.

Although she was sitting down on the pier with her legs dangling over the edge, when she sensed his presence she stood and turned toward him. It pleased him that she could sense his presence, even over the sound out the waves slapping against the city. It told him a lot about his affect on her. But one look at the dread and resignation in her eyes sent an arrow right through his heart.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered as he took the last step that placed him in front of her.

She looked down at the ground and fidgeted with her clothes. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to put her at ease, but she stopped him.

"Let me say something first," she pleaded in a strained voice. She raised her head, but she didn't make eye contact. "I am so sorry."

"What for Doc?" he asked confused. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but knew they weren't far enough into this conversation for that.

"For eaves dropping on you and Rodney, for breaking and entering, for demanding answers you don't have to give," her voice grew quieter, "and then running away."

She had obviously been beating herself up about this situation, while he'd been elated that there was an opening finally for this to be discussed. He waved his hand holding the pink papers slightly to grab her attention.

She still wouldn't look him in the eye, but that could wait. First he needed to put her mind at ease, to bring peace to her troubled soul. He reached for her hand with his free one. He turned her hand over so it was palm up, and then placed the first pink note he had found in her hand and waited for her to read it.

_Is it a competitive thing?_

Once he was sure she had read it he quietly spoke, "No."

He placed the next pink note he found in her hand and again waited for her to take the time to read it.

_Are you just messing with Rodney?_

Again he answered, "No." He was glad to see some of the tension leaving her body. He placed the next note in her hand.

_Are your intentions serious or just the at-the-moment kind of intentions?_

He knew when she had read this one because her body tensed and he saw a blush creeping up her neck. "My intentions are only serious," he growled out, watching the heat continue to rise in her face. He waited an extra second, letting his words sink in before placing the next pink note in her hand.

_Do you really think about us having a relationship?_

She was holding her breath awaiting his answer. He didn't make her wait long, "Pretty much since the day we met." He paused and waited for her to look in his eyes. A full minute stretched by before she did, "Do you, Doc?"

She gave him a small smile, the relief evident in her shoulders relaxing, "Always."

He felt her answer hit him directly in the chest and he stood for a moment longer drowning in the intimacy that was surrounding them. He placed her next note in her still outstretched hand.

"_Would I lose you as a friend if we try this and fail?" _she read out loud giving the question a voice and tone infection.

"I'm firstly your friend, Doc, but we will not fail… you can't lose me."

"_What is everyone going to think?" _she read after he placed the next one in her hand. She smirked at him shyly, "I know the answer to this one," she said rolling her eyes. "You don't care."

He smirked back at her, glad to see the fear gone from her eyes and her smile back. He placed the next note in her hand and waited for her to read it out loud also.

"_Are you going to regret this once you find what I'm like, all my faults, my obvious fears, our many apparent differences?" _she read, "I'm sorry I sound so insecure."

"Eaves dropping was a hell of a way to find out, Jennifer," he took a deep breath. "I never meant for you to find out that way, trust me, I have thought over and over about how to let you know how I felt about you, but I wish that hadn't been the way."

"At least I know now how you feel… I guess the way you found out that I care for you was memorable, what with the pink cue card type post-its all over your room," she smiled ruefully.

He held up the last note with one hand and reached for her free hand with his other. After threading their fingers together he walked them over to the edge of the pier where they sat down. He placed the last note in her hand and waited.

On cue she read what it said, "_I'm so not your type… so why me?"_ Jennifer busied herself with the notes, straightening them over and over.

Ronon brought his hand under her chin and forced her gaze his way, while stilling her hands with his other hand. His eyes were twinkling as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. She quickly abandoned the notes, reaching for him, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder, anchoring herself.

Moments later Ronon pulled back, but Jennifer pulled on his shoulder, "Not yet," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him again. A chuckling Ronon met her lips, barely believing that he was kissing this wonderful woman.

Ronon pulled back and tapped the notes lying on her lap. She looked down and stared at the note that said, _"I'm so not your type…so why me?"_ She really didn't need that answered anymore, it didn't seem to matter, but a look at Ronon's face made her realize that it mattered to him.

Softly, she heard him begin to speak, "Atlantis used to be the place that kept me safe while I continued to fight the Wraith… who had stolen my home and those I loved." He ran his fingers along the side of her face before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"But now, because of you… I continue to fight the Wraith and Atlantis' enemies… to keep it safe… to keep my home and those I love, safe."

She reached out to hug him and he engulfed her in his arms. "I don't think I deserve you," she claimed.

"I think you do," he replied.

While still holding her close, he slowly leaned back 'til they were lying on the pier, feet dangling, and Jennifer's head on his shoulder. She snuggled in closer to his body and he pulled her in tighter while kissing the top of her head. He breathed deeply of her sweet scent mixing with the salty air, unaware that she was breathing in his worn leather scent mixed with the same salty air, both reveling in the sense of home and rightness if gave them.

"I think we deserve each other," he whispered.

They remained there, snuggled together, content to alternate between passionate kisses and watching the sparkling stars in the dark sky late into the night.


End file.
